Listen To Your Heart
by sconroy36
Summary: Derek Shepherd rushes back to Seattle to stop his true love from making a huge mistake. Will he be able to change Meredith's mind before it's to late?
1. I told you so Part One

**Carrie Underwood- I told you so**

**Suppose I called you up tonight **

**and told you that I loved **

**and suppose I said I want to come back home**

**and suppose I cried and said I finally learned my lesson**

**and I'm tired of spending all my time alone**

**If I told you that I realized you're all I ever wanted**

**And it's killing me to be so far away**

**Would you tell me that you love me too**

**And would we cry together**

**Or would you simply laugh at me and say...**

"Izzy everything is finished. The invitations are in the mail. My dress fits perfectly don't you think it's time to breathe?" Meredith looked at her long time friend. She couldn't stop laughing knowing that she shouldn't be so calm. That in all truths she should be the one sweating all the small details.

"I just want your wedding to be perfect. You deserve the best Meredith" Izzy remembered the days when Meredith's life was anything but perfect. Those were the days that Meredith locked herself in the bathroom crying for hours. She didn't think that she would ever recover from the heartache that he caused her. Then one day she came out of the bathroom. She was dressed and finally ready to go back to work.

"Finn makes me happy. If the wedding isn't perfect it doesn't matter. I have him for the rest of my life" Meredith couldn't wait to say her vows. She wanted to make Finn as happy as he made her.

"How's it going ladies?" Finn walked into the kitchen placing a kiss on top of Meredith's forehead.

"We just sent out the final invitations" Meredith gleamed.

"I think that you should go out with Christina tonight. Kick off your shoes and have some fun. Remember we have a big honeymoon planed. It could be a month before you see your friends." Finn knew that her friends were her family. They had stuck by her when everyone else turned their backs.

"That sounds nice" she stood up and kissed her future husband.

"Four weeks and you will be mine forever" Finn could never get tired of telling her that.

"I need to get changed. What time are you leaving for your office?"

"I have to leave now. Call me later" Finn gave her another kiss before heading out the door.

When Finn left Meredith turned to Izzy. "So are you finally ready to calm down?" she asked.

"I don't know Mer. I have this feeling like something is missing. Are you sure you are ready to marry this guy?"

"Of course I am ready. Izzy why are you asking?"

"I just want to make sure. I just don't want you to rush into this marriage. Not if your eyes are closed"

"My eyes are wide open. I have never doubted my decision to marry this man. It's time that Meredith Grey tied the knot." she wanted to believe every word that she was saying. Unfortunately she was trying to convince herself as well as Izzy.

"Okay then are we forgetting anything?"

"Do you want me to check the list again?"

"Please"

"Fine" Meredith went back over the list that Izzy created.

"Is everything checked off?"

"Yes mother everything is checked. We are ready for the wedding"

Izzy took a deep breath. "Okay"

"Thanks for all of your help Izzy"

"That's what friends are for"

"You are more than a friend. You are my family"

"You are my family also Meredith. Okay I have to get to the hospital. Enjoy your day off Meredith" Izzy smiled as she picked up the last invitation.

"Okay see you tonight"

Meredith walked upstairs and grabbed her clothes from the draw. She felt something fall at her feet. When she picked it up she came face to face with the only eyes that were ever able to stare into her soul. The man that she loved stared back at her. They were so happy together. Though he promised her a lifetime he vanished in a blink of an eye. She wanted to throw the picture in the garbage. To get rid of any sign that he ever existed in her life. She couldn't throw it away not when it was the only piece of him she had left. She gently tucked it away under her clothes and shut the draw. The past was over it was time to move into the future. It was time to marry Finn Dodridge and make his life happy.

**I told you so, Oh I told you so**

**I told you some day you would come crawling back**

**And asking me to take you in**

**I told you so, but you had to go**

**Now I've found somebody new**

**And you will never break my heart in two again**


	2. I told you so Part Two

**A/N: Okay thanks for all of the reviews. **

**Just a little not about this story. Owen and Christina are happily married. **

**George is married to Callie.**

**Alex and Izzy are not together yet.**

**Derek left Meredith and I don't want to give to much of the story away so I will talk more about them later.**

**As always read and review. **

Meredith walked outside when she saw Christina pull up outside the house.

"Hey" she yelled and ran over to the car.

"Finn made me pick you up. He doesn't want you drinking and trying to drive home. I guess if you get to drunk you can stay with me." Christina laughed. She was happy that Meredith was finally getting the life that she deserved. With a man who would never hurt her.

"Okay" Meredith climbed into the car. "So are we going to Joe's?" she asked.

"Hell yes" Christina laughed.

"Congratulations" the women yelled when Meredith walked into the bar.

She was not one to like surprises but smiled anyways. "Thanks" she took the drink of tequila.

"We know you hate surprises. Normally we would have respected your wishes. Hell, woman your getting married. It's time to have one last night of fun with the ladies" Dr. Bailey who normally never let her emotions out smiled. She grabbed Meredith and pulled her into a hug. Miranda was happy for Meredith. Though in the back of her mind she knew that Meredith would never feel the love that she once felt for Derek. She wanted to open her mouth and voice her opinion.

"Thanks Miranda" Meredith smiled.

Miranda simply smiled at her friend. It would be the last time that Meredith would thank her. Pretty soon when she found out, she would no doubt hate her. Their friendship would fade to black even though Miranda was doing what she thought was best. Sometimes one had to make hard decisions for the people that they loved and cared about. No she wouldn't regret what she did. Not if it would bring together two hearts that never quite moved on.

"Your welcome" she walked away.

"Meredith Grey get your ass over here" Christina yelled holding up another shot of tequila.

"Oh my" Meredith ran over to Christina.

"Meredith I am happy for you. I hope that Finn makes you happy."

Alex walked over and handed Meredith another shot of tequila. "Here's to the bride" he smiled.

"Alex are you trying to get me drunk? Maybe you want to take advantage of me. You know before I become a married woman" she teased. It was easy to tease Alex they were best friends. A friendship that had blossomed over night. He was always there when she was too drunk to drive home. He would hold her hair back when she puked.

"You know me to well" he joked.

Alex would never forget finding her in the bathtub. She was once again drunk and passed out. If he had been a moment later she wouldn't have survived. She would have drowned in her own bath water. It was the final straw for him. When he pulled her out of that tub. He made her promise to get her life together. To move on and find someone to make her happy.

"I am the only one that is allowed to take advantage" George teased.

"Georgie" Meredith giggled.

"Finn is a lucky guy." there was a time when George was in love with Meredith. It took time to realize that she was his family. Of course he met Callie who stole his heart.

"Thanks George" Meredith wrapped her arms around her friend.

"I wouldn't be hear tonight. Getting ready to be married if it wasn't for all of you. You helped glue me back together. Listened to the constant crying. Watched as I brought strange guys into our house. Yet at the same time you refused to give up on me. You pulled me through one of the hardest times of my life. For that I owe you everything"

"That is what family is for Meredith" Izzy spoke up.

"No your better than family. I had no family until I met you guys. You showed me that I was worth loving. Especially when everyone I ever loved walked out." she couldn't stop the tears.

"Come on Meredith no tears tonight" Christina handed her another shot of tequila.

"Okay no tears. Seriously though thanks for being my family"

"Your welcome" they all said at the same time.

Meredith drowned the next two shots of tequila. She was lucky to have such a wonderful group of family.

It was a perfect night and Meredith Grey was definitely feeling the effects of the tequila. She walked over and played her song. The song that helped her through so many helpless nights. Nights that she thought her life was over. That no one would ever love her again. That she was simply to damaged to be loved. No that life was in the past she was ready to begin her life with Finn. She smiled thinking of her fiancée at home waiting for her. He always waited up no matter what time she came home.

"I think I should call Finn" she yelled at Christina.

"Okay are you coming back?" she asked.

"Just give me ten minutes." Meredith stumbled for the door.

Christina watched as Meredith stumbled for the door. Meredith Grey was her person. The only friend that understood that life wasn't fair. That sometimes it left you alone and scared. She remembered the days when she had to force Meredith to get out of bed. Yell and scream until her feet hit the floor. Meredith didn't want to continue her residency. After a couple months of late night drinking she woke up one day and pulled herself together. Christina knew that something caused Meredith to return to her old self. Though she had no clue what it was.

"What are you thinking about?" Owen walked up behind her.

"How far my friend has come"

"You are happy for her?"

"Of course why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know"

"Owen Hunt answer the question"

"What if all of this is a mistake"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's not in love with him. Not like it's supposed to be. Look at us then look at them. Sure Finn is head over heels in love with her. Meredith on the other hand she is settling"

"What's wrong with settling?"

"You know who she should be with."

"Yeah the man that almost destroyed her? He left her broken. She almost didn't pull through. So no I don't think she belongs with him."

"Everyone makes mistakes Christina"  
"Owen she is happy with Finn."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Owen gave up.

Christina took a deep breath. She knew that Finn would make Meredith happy.

**Carrie Underwood- I told you So**

**If I got down on my knees**

**And told you I was yours forever**

**Would you get down on yours too and take my hand**

**Would we get that old-time feeling**

**Would we laugh and talk for hours**

**The way we did when our love first began**

**Would you tell me that you've missed me too**

**And that you've been so lonely**

**And you've waited for the day that I returned**

**And we'd live and love forever**

**And that I'm your one and only**


	3. I told you so Part Three

A/N: Okay so I haven't recieved a lot of reviews for this story. I was hoping that everyone would like it. Please leave me feedback and let me know what you think of the story. So for the first time in this story we will see the first appearance of Derek Shepherd. Just to let everyone know he left after Meredith turned down his marriage proposal.

As always read and review...

Meredith opened the door to the bar and stepped out. She instantly came face to face with her worst enemy. The one man who had broken her heart and left her alone to deal with the pain. In that moment the memories of that day came flashing back through her mind. The memories that she had long ago forgotten.

* * *

**Flashback**

"**Derek I'm home" she ran up the stairs to find him. Last night Derek finally proposed. When he asked she turned him down. Afraid that there marriage would end like her parents. Last night she didn't think that they needed to move forward. Last night she was fine staying they way they were. Today all she could think about was becoming his wife. It felt right to marry him. "Derek" she yelled again. She walked into the bedroom and found the room empty. A simple note laying on the bed.**

_My Dearest Meredith,_

_By the time you read this I will be long gone._

_I know that you don't understand why I am leaving._

_Hell I don't understand. I know that I love you more_

_than I have ever loved anyone. With that in mind_

_I also realize that I want more in our relationship. When you _

_declined to marry me last night my heart broke._

_I knew that I couldn't stay this way. Not when all I want_

_is to grow old with you. Have a bunch of children running _

_around. Children that look like you. So I have to leave_

_I know that this will hurt. Hopefully with time you will _

_be able to heal. This is the right way to handle this situation. _

_I will always love you. Time will not erase the memories that_

_we shared together. _

_Please don't forget the love that we shared. _

_Love always_

_Derek_

**Meredith threw the letter on the ground and ran downstairs. "Derek"**

**she yelled as she ran into the kitchen. Izzy walked into the house to find Meredith screaming for Derek. "What's wrong?" she asked.**

"**Derek he's gone. Have you seen him?"**

"**He said that he had to go out of town. I thought that you knew" Izzy covered her mouth. Realizing that Derek left Meredith. That he was the reason for the tears falling down her face.**

**Meredith slunk down to the floor. She put her head between her legs as the tears began to fall.**

"**He asked me to marry him. I told him no last night. I ran home from work to tell him that I was wrong. That all I want is to become his wife. How could he leave like this?"**

**Izzy looked at Meredith. "It's not to late call him. Tell him you changed your mind. Meredith he will run back to you. I know that he is probably hurt right now. If you tell him that you changed your mind he will come back."**

**Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes. "Your right" she ran to the phone.**

**End Flashback**

* * *

Derek looked into her beautiful eyes. The eyes that could read into his soul. Two years hadn't changed her appearance she was still beautiful. As he walked closer he could smell the faint smell of lavender in her hair. He wanted to take that smell in. To let it fill his senses. So many times in the last two years he had tried to remember that smell. Hoping that it would help him fall asleep. She was the reason for many sleepless nights. It wasn't even her fault, he was the one who left her. He left her alone and knew that he had broken her heart.

"Mer" he whispered her name.

"No. No" she yelled putting her hand against his chest to push him away. He couldn't say her name he had no right to her name.

"Mer" he whispered once again.

"Do not say my name. Turn around and leave. Forget that we ever knew each other. I have no clue what you are doing in Seattle frankly I don't give a damn. Just turn around and leave now." she yelled backing away from his touch.

"I am not leaving. I came to Seattle for you. To stop you from making the biggest mistake of your life. I still love you Meredith. There is no way that I will watch you marry another man."

"Your right you will not watch me marry another man. You won't be able to see it happen because you are not invited to the wedding. Now if you will excuse me I have a fiancée to meet"

Derek grabbed a hold of her arm. He could tell she had one to many drinks. "Do you still love me?"

Meredith couldn't believe he had the nerve to ask her that. Though she knew the answer she wouldn't tell him. Not wanting to add fuel to the flame. "Actually I stopped loving you a long time ago." she yelled.

"Stop lying."

"Whatever" she pulled her arm away.

"I meant what I said. You love me and I love you. I will not let this wedding happen" he looked into her eyes.

"You love me? You lost the chance to be with me the day you left. Why are you here now? After all this time you come back now?"

Miranda stepped out of the bar. She knew that this was the moment she would lose Meredith's friendship. "I called him" she admitted.

Meredith turned around and looked at her friend. "Why?"

Miranda could see the fire in Meredith's eyes. The fire that pierced through her skin. She had to stand her ground even if it would cause anger.

"Meredith love isn't something that you give up on. You shouldn't have to settle with Finn. Not when you are in love with Derek"

"I am not settling with Finn, Miranda. I am actually in love with him. As far as this man" she pointed at Derek "I stopped loving him a long time ago. He may as well go home." she walked toward the hospital.

Derek followed close behind her. He wanted to make sure that nothing happened to her.

"Stop following me" she yelled not even looking behind her.

"Meredith no matter what you say I am not leaving" Derek was determined to win back the love they shared.

"You will leave once I marry Finn. I will marry him nothing that comes out of your mouth will change that." she yelled.

"How could you marry a man. A man that doesn't come close to bringing out the fire that I bring out?"

Meredith ignored his words and continued walking until she reached the inside of the hospital. She had to keep this news from Finn. He would be upset if he found out that Derek was in town. Derek the man who held her heart.....

**Carrie Underwood-I told you so**

**Or would you say the tables finally turned**

**would you say I told you so**

**Oh I told you so**

**I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in**

**Oh I told you so**

**But you had to go**

**Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart into again.**

**Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart into again.**


	4. white horse

**Taylor Swift-White Horse**

**Say you're sorry**

**That face of an angel comes out**

**Just when you need it to**

**As I pace back and forth all this time**

**'Cause I honestly believed in you**

**Holding on,**

**The days drag on**

**Stupid girl**

**I should have known, I should have known**

**That I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood,**

**This is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,**

**To come around.**

Meredith climbed into bed with Finn. The same bed that she had once shared with Derek. The thought hadn't crossed her mind until now. Why would he come back. He was the one who left her, heart broken and destroyed. So many days she cried and tried to get a hold of him. She cried to his voice mail telling him that she wanted to marry him. That he was the only man for her. After a month she finally stopped calling his phone. That was when she started down the path of destruction.

"Your home early. I told Christina I would pick you up" Finn looked at his girl. He could tell that she had been crying. He pulled her into his arms. "What's going on?" he asked.

"They had me a surprise party. Sending me off to the man that I am going to marry."

"Four weeks" he smiled.

"We should leave tonight and elope in Vegas" she figured that it would stop Derek.

"What?" he sat up in bed.

"We could you know. Get it over with. I want to marry you."

"I want to marry you too. We have to go through with the wedding though. Imagine all the people who would be hurt."

"It's only a wedding Finn. We have the rest of our lives that's the only thing that matters. Not the wedding and all of the guests"

"What's going on Mer?" he pulled the hair out of her eyes.

She couldn't tell him that Derek was back in town. She looked down at the ring on her finger. Realizing that she didn't think twice when he proposed. It almost felt natural to say yes. Why didn't she tell Derek yes. Why did she have to think about it?

"Your right it was a crazy thought"

"Are you sure everything is okay?'

"Yeah let's get some sleep" she let her head hit the pillow. Afraid to close her eyes knowing that Derek would be in her dreams. She had to get him to leave. To understand that she was committed to Finn. She would figure out a plan tomorrow.

* * *

"Sweet heart wake up" Finn whispered into her ears.

Meredith jumped up from her sleep. Feeling guilty for the dreams that she was having. "Is something wrong?" she asked afraid she had called Derek's name in her sleep.

"Kind of I have to go to a conference in New York remember?"

Meredith forgot about the conference. "Don't go" she begged.

"I have to. Look when I get back we will only have three weeks till the wedding. We can spend all that time getting ready." he kissed her head.

"Take me with you."

"I would love to take you with me. You wouldn't have time to reschedule your surgeries."

"Finn there is something that I have to tell you." she had to come clean about Derek.

Finn looked down at his watch. "Your still marrying me right?"

"Yes" she laughed.

"Well can we talk when I get back?" he asked.

Meredith knew she should tell him now. "It can wait"

"I love you" he kissed her forehead.

Meredith watched as he picked up his suitcase. "I am going to miss you"

"I will miss you too. Spend time with you girls. I'll call you as soon as I land" he smiled and left the bedroom.

Meredith was nervous knowing that it would be a perfect opportunity for Derek to mess up her life. No she had to get rid of him today. Before all hell brook loose in Seattle.

* * *

Derek Shepherd was a man with many mistakes. The biggest mistake of his life was leaving Meredith. At the time he was upset that she turned down his marriage proposal. He was ready to start a life with her. Ready to walk down the aisle with her. When she said no he was torn into.

The next day he packed his stuff and left her life without looking back.

She had called his phone so many times. Told him that she wanted to marry him.

That she was ready to start her life with him.

That she just needed time to think over his proposal.

He didn't call her back afraid that he was pushing her into saying yes.

His reasons now seemed careless and he regretted his decision every day.

He would make up for that mistake there was no way he would lose the woman he loved.

To a man who could never bring out the fire in her. The fire in her eyes was gone replaced with the pain that he caused.

Last night she looked at him and told him to leave. Though she was saying the words he could tell that her heart was telling her other wise.

Her heart was jumping in her chest the same as his. He knew that she wanted to run into his arms. There was no way that Finn Dodridge could stop the feelings that ran inside of her heart.

Lucky for him Miranda knew that Finn was leaving today.

That he would not stand in the way of the reunion that was bound to take place.

As he finished getting ready he smiled in the mirror. Yes today he would begin his plot to take back the woman that he loved.

Today he would prove that he still loved Meredith Grey. She would fall into his arms and they would finally get the fairy tale they were always meant to share.

Derek pulled out the picture he carried in his wallet.

A picture that he often looked at while he was in New York.

It was Meredith taken a couple days before he left her life.

He thought back to the day that they met.

"_Straight tequila really? You are going to be sorry in the morning." Joe laughed handing her the drink._

"_I'm always sorry in the morning" Meredith laughed taking the drink._

_Derek walked over to the bar. "Double scotch single malt" he told Joe._

_Derek looked at the woman sitting at the bar. "Is this a good place to hang out at?"_

"_I wouldn't know. I am new to Seattle" Meredith looked away from the man. The man who had piercing eyes._

"_I'm new in town. First time in Seattle. New job you are ignoring me" he laughed._

"_I'm trying to" she admitted._

"_You shouldn't ignore me" _

"_Why not?"_

"_I am someone you need to get to know to love"_

"_So if I know you, I'll love you?" she laughed._

"_You really like yourself huh?"_

"_So what's your story?"_

"_I don't have a story. I am just a girl in a bar"_

"_I'm just a guy in a bar"_

Derek laughed at the memory. He grabbed his keys off of the table. As he turned off the lights and headed for the door he knew today was the day. The day that he would hold the woman he loved in his arms. There was no way she could deny her feelings for him.


	5. white horse part two

**Taylor Swift White Horse**

**Baby I was naive,**

**Got lost in your eyes**

**I never really had a chance,**

**I had so many dreams about you and me.**

**Happy endings**

**Now I know**

**I'm not a princess**

**This ain't a fairytale**

**I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet**

**Lead her up the stairwell**

**This ain't Hollywood,**

**This is a small town**

**I was a dreamer before you went and let me down**

**Now its too late for you and your White Horse,**

**To come around.**

Meredith walked out of the house. She was almost to her car when she spotted Derek standing at the end of the drive way. What the hell was he doing here now she wondered. She walked to her car completely ignoring the fact that he was here.

"Meredith" he walked up to her.

"I have nothing to say to you"

"Your not even going to say hello?"

"No"

"Come on Mer"

"No" she opened her door.

"You shouldn't ignore me"

"Why?"

"I am someone that you love"

"Oh please" she yelled and sat down in her car.

Derek reached for the door before she could close it.

"Derek please just go home"

"I'm sorry Meredith I have to stay. Fight for the woman I love"

"You stay? That's funny last time I checked you like to run away. Whenever the road gets to tough or whenever Dr. Shepherd doesn't get his way he runs. Now you want to stay. Now that my life is complete. Now that I have finally found the man of my dreams you want to stay?" she yelled.

"Your wrong he's not the man of your dreams. I am the only man that you dream of. I am the only man that can bring the fire out of you."

"You are an arrogant ass" she yelled.

"You love that about me."

"Correction Derek Shepherd I used to love that about you. Just like I used to love you. That love is gone so stay the hell away from me."

"That really hurts Meredith. Unfortunately it's not going to cause me to run away"

"I have to go" she jerked her door shut. She waisted no time putting it into reverse and pulling out of the drive way. The ignorant ass actually thought he stood a chance. That was the funny part the man who left her with a broken heart. Actually thought that he stood a chance. It wouldn't take Derek long to realize that there was no chance in hell. Then he would run back to New York. Meredith had nothing to worry about.

* * *

Christina stood at the elevators waiting for Meredith. She heard that Derek was back in town.

She couldn't believe the man had the nerve to show his face in Seattle. To try and stop a wedding that was unstoppable. She wouldn't let that man hurt her friend again. He wanted to ruin her life once again, this time he would have to go through her. This time she wouldn't let him hurt Meredith.

"Mer" she ran over to her.

"Hey Chris"

"What in the hell is that man doing in Seattle?"

"He came to stop the wedding."

"What?"

"Apparently Miranda called to let him know that I was getting married. He came to declare his love"

"That ass of a man. He can't stand the fact that your happy."

"I told him to leave"

"Like he will listen to you"

"It doesn't matter there is no way he can stop this wedding. I am getting married in four weeks. Nothing that he says can change that"

"Let me talk to him. I will force him to leave."

"I have it under control"

"Did you tell Finn?"

"No"

"Why?"

"He left for his conference"

"You didn't think it was a good idea to tell him. He will be upset if he finds out"

"It's not a big deal. Christina please I told you I have it under control"

Meredith looked down at her pager. "It's the chief we can talk later. Trust me Chris I have it under control"

Christina knew that Meredith didn't have it under control. She knew that all Derek would have to do is smile his dreamy smile and Meredith would be lost. No she would have to intervene in this situation. Keep Meredith from making one terrible mistake.

"Chief you paged?" Meredith walked into his office.

"Meredith" he smiled ushering her inside. "I wanted to let you know of the addition to the Neurology department"

"You finally hired someone?"

"Actually yes I did"

"Who is it?"

Richard hesitated to tell her. He knew that this would infuriate her. "Dr. Derek Shepherd"

"You have got to be kidding. You hired him back? How could you do that to me?" she yelled.

"Meredith it wasn't about you. I did this for the good of the hospital. Last time I checked I was the chief"

"No you did this to ruin my chance at happiness. He came back to destroy my life. Once again he wants to leave me in pieces. How could you do this?" she yelled.

"Lower your voice Dr. Grey. That is not the reason I hired him. He is the second best neurosurgeon this hospital has ever had. You of course being the first. You two together will make an excellent match for this hospital. Your personal life had nothing to do with the hiring."

"Your not going to be happy until we are back together. That way you will have your precious hospital back in the top rankings."

"Meredith you are a grown woman. No one can make you change your mind about the wedding. If you love Finn marry him. Having Derek Shepherd here will not stop your wedding. Unless of course you still love him."

"I don't love him"

"Exactly so continue with your wedding. Once again I stand by my decision and it truly had nothing to do with the fact that I believe you are still in love with him."

"Keep telling yourself that maybe you will believe it" she ran out of his office.

Meredith ran down to the basement. It was the only place that she could gain a couple minutes of peace. She was having trouble breathing. Though Richard told her it had nothing to do with her personal life she knew better. He hadn't stopped interfering in her life since she was a kid. Normally she didn't mind this time it was different. He didn't believe that she should marry Finn. He wanted her with Derek. The man left her heart broken he still didn't get it.

"Are you okay?" Derek walked up to her. He saw her run out of Richard's office. Knew that she had found out that he was hired. He followed her down here even though she wouldn't want to see him. He looked around at their spot. This was the place that they would come to when they were having a bad day. The other would find them down here. He couldn't believe that she still came here.

"Go away" she yelled.

"I can't"

"Please Derek if you really love me. Just go home"

"This is my home now Meredith. This is where I belong. I was angry when I left you. It was the biggest mistake of my life. I will not make that mistake again. You know we belong together. That you could never love him the way you love me."

Meredith started to walk away.

Derek reached for her and pulled her into his arms. "This is where I belong" he repeated as his lips met hers.

Meredith finally pulled enough strength together to push him away.

"I am getting married" she turned to walk away.

"It's not going to happen. The way you kissed me proves my point. You still love me." he smiled.

Meredith turned around to rebuke his comment. Her eyes landed on his. She knew that there was no point in denying the truth any longer. "Your right I do still love you. How stupid is that Dr. Shepherd. You threw our relationship away. You left me with a simple letter and I still love you. I cried for months. I called you every day for a year. Wanting you to come home to me. You didn't come back. So I finally moved on the only problem is that you wait until four weeks before my wedding. Then you expect me to throw away a man who loves me. A man who pledges to love me for the rest of my life. You can stay here if that's what you want. It's not going to change the arrangement I made with Finn. Our wedding will continue as planned." she cried as she turned and walked away.

**And there you are on your knees  
Begging for forgiveness,  
Begging for me  
Just like I always wanted,  
But I'm so sorry**

Cause I'm not your princess  
This ain't our fairytale  
I'm gonna find someone, someday  
Who might actually treat me well.  
This is a big world,  
That was a small town  
There in my rear view mirror,  
Disappearing now.  
And it's too late for you and your White Horse  
Now its too late for you and your White Horse  
To catch me now.


	6. Far away

**A/N: I want to take the time and thank each and everyone who has reviewed these updates. I am enjoying writing this story. I think that Meredith is still in love with Derek. Although her friends and Finn will make it hard for her to fall back into his arms. Which of course is the only place she wants to be. As always read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy. I wish that I did because Derek and Meredith would definitely get married in the sesion finalle. Also they would get more screen time together.**

**Nickel Back Far Away**

**This time, This place**

**Misused, Mistakes**

**Too long, Too late**

**Who was I to make you wait**

**Just one chance**

**Just one breath**

**Just in case there's just one left**

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I miss you**

**Been far away for far too long**

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

**and you'll never go**

**Stop breathing if**

**I don't see you anymore**

**On my knees, I'll ask**

**Last chance for one last dance**

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand**

**I'd give it all**

**I'd give for us**

**Give anything but I won't give up**

**'Cause you know,**

**you know, you know**

Meredith walked into the room.

"What do we have Olivia?"

"21 one year old female. Status post-trauma, she came in with a GCS of 6, BP 80 over 60, head trauma, unequal breath sounds, right pupil is dilated, and she's ready for x-ray" Olivia answered.

"Meredith turned to the intern. "Get her down for an x-ray. Page me when you have the results" she walked out of the room.

"Do you need help in there?" Derek walked up to her standing outside the room.

"I think I can handle this on my own" she walked away.

A couple hours later Meredith was scrubbing out of her surgery. She didn't know if Maria would pull through or not. It was always upsetting to see someone so young on her table. The girl had a long life ahead of her if she woke up.

She walked out of the room.

"How's the patient"

"If she fights off the infection and wakes up in the next 72 hours she should be fine." Meredith continued walking down the hall. She wanted to keep a close eye on the patient. Knowing that the lady had no family members to persuade her awake. She had felt that loneliness before. When she was young she had her mother. Though she was never around always had another surgery to perform. That's why when Richard offered her the head of the department she turned him down. She didn't want to spend her life at the hospital.

"Where are you going now?" he asked following beside her.

"I am going to keep an eye on my patient."

"I always knew that you would make a wonderful doctor"

Meredith stopped walking and turned toward him. She was going to tell him that he knew nothing about her. That the woman that he fell in love with was gone. He had destroyed the stupid fairy tale that she visioned them to have. Instead she kept her mouth shut and continued down the hall. He was a fellow surgeon now and she had to respect hospital protocol. It wasn't going to be easy keeping her distance from him but she was determined to see that it happened.

"I could go and help"

"I am sure that there are other patients Dr. Shepherd" she finally opened her mouth.

"Can we have lunch together?" Derek asked.

Meredith stopped walking. "Dr. Shepherd I will not keep yelling at you to leave me alone. I understand that you work at this hospital. I will respect you when it comes to patients. That is all I can give you. I will not eat lunch with you or have any kind of conversation that does not include patient history. Do we understand each other."

"Yes Dr. Grey." he laughed as she continued down the hall.

Meredith walked up to the nurses station. "Olivia did you page?" she asked the nurse.

"This is James Whitehall claims that he is Ms. Benet's boyfriend" she pointed to the young man standing beside her.

Meredith turned her attention to the young man. "Mr. Whitehall I am Dr. Grey. Your girlfriend has made it out of surgery. Is there any family members we could contact?" she asked.

"I'm afraid she doesn't have anyone. Her parents died last year in a airplane accident. I was able to call her friends. They are her family" he wiped the tears that fell from his eyes.

"All we can do is wait for her to wake up. She is going to need support for the next couple hours. Maybe sitting and talking with her will help"

"Dr. Grey I would love to go in that room and sit with her. It's just that I am the last person she would want in that room. I made a mistake and it costs me everything including her love. She made it clear that she wants nothing to do with me."

Meredith took a deep breath. "She may have told you that she didn't want you around. That she didn't love you anymore. Sometimes when we are hurt by the ones we love, we put up walls to protect ourselves from experiencing further pain. Right now she needs to know that someone cares for her. She needs to know that she isn't alone in life. You are the only one who can give her that." Meredith sighed.

"I'll go sit with her" James smiled as he walked toward Maria's room.

Meredith stood watching the man walk away. She knew what it was like to be alone in life. With no family to lean on for support. She also knew why the young girl pushed the man she loved out of her life. Often when we are hurt we build up walls to keep ourselves from experiencing that pain ever again. She knew better than anyone how to build walls.

Derek sat in his office. He wasn't welcomed very well at this hospital. The only two that welcomed him were the two that planned his return. Miranda and Richard knew that Meredith was making a mistake with the wedding.

Meredith's friends had already started making his life a living hell. They thought that it would send him away. They were wrong though, his life had been a living hell since the day that he left Meredith. He received every one of her calls. Begging him to come home. Telling him that she wanted to marry him. He wanted to believe that she was telling the truth.

He was afraid that he had pushed her into saying yes by leaving. So he was a coward and stayed away. His thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone.

"Hello"

"How's it going? Is she talking to you yet?"

"She's been talking just fine."

"Is she still marrying that dude?"

"Yes"

"Derek your not going to change her mind. Maybe you should just come home."

"I will not give up on her. I lost her once and that will never happen again. It was my own fault for leaving. I can not let her marry Finn. Not when she doesn't love him. I saw the love that she felt for me in her eyes. When we kissed I felt the sparks and I know that she felt them as well."

"What can I do to help?"

"Nothing"

"Call if you need me."

"Okay talk to you later"

Derek hung up the phone. He wouldn't give up on Meredith.

Mark stared at the phone. He knew that Derek wouldn't give up on Meredith. That he would fight with every ounce of strength in his body to win her back. Normally he would stay out of it. This time though he knew that his friend would need his help.

He picked up the phone and called out to his secretary.

"Cindy get me a ticket for Seattle"

He would fly to Seattle and help his friend.

The friend who was always there for him.

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**So far away**

**Been far away for far too long**

**But you know, you know, you know**

**I wanted**

**I wanted you to stay**

**'Cause I needed**

**I need to hear you say**

**That I love you**

**I have loved you all along**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long**

**So keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

**Believe it**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**

**Keep breathing**

**Hold on to me and, never let me go**


	7. unbeautiful

**A/N: Okay so thanks for all of the reviews. I greatly appreciate every single one. As always read and review**

**disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's**

**Leslie Roy: Unbeautiful**

**Don't hang up, can't we talk**

**So confused it's like I'm lost**

**What went wrong, what made you go**

**Don't pretend you don't know**

**This is me I'm unchangeable**

**When did we fall apart**

**Or did you lie from the start**

**When you said, it's only you**

**I was blind, such a fool**

**Thinking we were unbreakable**

Meredith sat in Maria's room. She had plenty of charts to complete while she waited for the patient to finally wake up.

"You are still here?" Izzy walked into the room.

"Her boyfriend ran downstairs to grab a bite to eat. I didn't want her to wake up alone." Though she would never admit to anyone she never liked being alone. Especially when she was used to having her friends around. She counted on them to always be around. It wasn't to long ago that she felt the same way about Derek. Meredith looked down at the ring on her finger. Today it felt heavy against her finger. She told Finn that she didn't need such a big ring. He insisted that she have the best that money could buy. Of course she didn't argue with him not when she knew how he felt about her.

"Do you need anything?"

"No"

"Okay well page me if you need me"

"Okay"

Meredith tried to concentrate on the charts. Every time she looked at her charts she thought of Derek.

**

* * *

**

**Flashback**

"_Seattle has ferry boats. Did you know that I love ferry boats?" Derek asked._

_Meredith laughed at the attending. "Yes Dr. Shepherd"_

"_I have been living here for six months. Six months and I never knew there were ferry boats." he laughed._

"_Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides. Hence the ferry boats" she continued to laugh._

"_I have to like it here now. I am from New York genetically engineered to hate it everywhere except there." _

_They both climbed onto the elevator._

"_I'm not going out with you"_

"_Did I ask?"_

"_Well, stop looking at me like that"_

"_Like what?" he laughed._

"_Like you have seen me naked"_

"_I have seen you naked"_

"_Shut up"_

"_You are so hot when you are bossy"_

_Meredith waisted no time dropping the charts in her hand. She threw her arms around his neck and started kissing him. _

* * *

Meredith jumped out of the chair and ran to the patient.

She hits the alarm on the wall.

"Olivia page Dr. Shepherd. I need an OR immediately for a craniotomy"

"Yes Dr. Grey" she ran out of the room.

"Don't give up" she yelled at Maria. Meredith wouldn't let her give up.

"Thanks for helping with the surgery" Meredith watched Derek scrub out.

"Hey you could have handled that surgery with your eyes closed."

"I was to involved. I let myself get attached to her."

"Why?"

"I don't know" the truth was that she felt alone like that before. When Derek left she felt alone in the world. When Alex pulled her out of the bath tub she was mad. Mad that he had saved her life. All she wanted was for the pain to go away. She didn't want to live without Derek.

Derek knew that she wasn't telling the truth. That in all actuality she knew why she was attached to the patient. There was a time when she told him everything. They would talk about patients and their lives all night long. He ruined that when he gave up on her.

Meredith grabbed her cell phone when it started to ring.

"Hey how's New York" she smiled.

Derek felt a stab of jealous run threw his body. He wanted to grab her phone and throw it into the water.

"I miss and love you too"

Meredith closed the phone.

Derek looked at her. "Why did you lie?"

"Excuse me?"

"You told him that you loved him."

"I do love him"

"No you don't"

"Derek Shepherd you have no right saying that"

"It's written all over your face. When we were together your eyes would light up every time you told me that you loved me."

"Whatever" she stormed out of the room.

* * *

Christina noticed Meredith run away. She wasn't surprised when Derek followed her out.

"Dr. Shepherd" Christina yelled walking up to him.

Derek turned around. "Not now Christina" he needed to catch up to Meredith.

"Actually right now is perfect" she yelled.

"Look, I already know what you are going to say."

"Really?" she asked.

"You are going to tell me to leave her alone. I'm sorry I can't leave her alone. I can not let her marry a man that she doesn't love."

"She is in love with Finn. That kills you doesn't it. To know that she no longer looks at you with those Bambi eyes. She moved on and now you are here to drag her down. I can tell you now Dr. Shepherd she will not fall for your tricks. I will not let her fall for your McDreamy smile and your lies. So go home and pack up your bags. The wedding will continue as planned. If you want I can mail you a picture of the marriage ceremony."

Derek didn't want to listen to Christina. He turned to leave.

Christina grabbed his arm. "I told you to listen to me. She was barely breathing after you left. You destroyed every ounce of her happiness. So she may not love Finn like she loved you. At least he will not leave her."

"I'm not giving up on her. Not when I know and you know as well, that she loves me and could never be happy with Finn. You are going to sit here and tell me that you want her to be miserable. To settle for someone that she doesn't love? Some friend you turned out to be." he yelled.

"I am a great friend. I was here when you left her in pieces. She nearly gave up on her life and career. Finn may not bring out the passion that you did. At least I know that with him she will never experience the pain and heartbreak that you caused. I will be able to sleep at night knowing that he will never leave her. You will only hurt her in the long run. That's what you are all about. So go ahead and leave now before you cause her more heart ache." she yelled back.

"I'm sorry I will not give up on our love." he turned and walked away.

**It was you and me, against the world**

**And you promised me forever more**

**Was it something that I said**

**Was it something that I did**

**Cause I gotta know what made me unbeautiful**

**I've been told what's done is done**

**To let it go and carry on**

**Deep inside I know that's true**

**I'm stuck in time, stuck on you**

**We were still untouchable**

**Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up**

**Cause I'm only dreaming**

**Get out, get out, get out, get out**

**Get out of my head now**

**Because we're much better altogether**

**... made me unbeautiful**

**a/n: So Christina is going to be a thorn in Derek's side. She will try and stop his intereference in the wedding. I love this song that I picked out for this chapter. **

**Don't forget to read and review. THanks for reading. I will update tomorrow.**


	8. doubts

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or the character's

Owen walked up to Meredith sitting on the bench. He could see the tears in her eyes.

"Hey" he sat down beside her.

Meredith tried to answer him. The only thing that would come out of her mouth was broken sobs.

"I'm..so..sorry" she finally was able to get out her words.

"Hey there is nothing to be sorry for. What's got you so upset?" he knew that she was seconds away from a panic attack.

Meredith didn't know why she was so upset. It may have been the words that Derek spoke to her. He didn't believe that she loved Finn. He was wrong she was in love with Finn. Before he came to town she never doubted the wedding. Now that he was here it was always on her mind. She wanted to believe that it was a case of wedding jitters. She often heard Izzy tell Alex that it would happen.

"Derek doesn't think that I love Finn" she cried.

Owen handed Meredith a tissue. "Meredith I know that you care a lot about Finn. That he means a lot to you. The question that you need to ask yourself is it enough to base a marriage on?"

Meredith thought over the answer. She shouldn't have to think about it. It should be an immediate answer. Unfortunately as she sat in front of the hospital she was having doubts. "I love Finn"

"How about Derek?" he asked.

"I don't know" she held her head down. She would always love Derek. He was the first man that she gave her heart to. The only man who truly understood her. It didn't mean that she was ready to forget the commitment that she made to Finn. No she couldn't let him down. She couldn't put him through the pain that Derek put her through.

"Meredith are you sure that Finn is the man that you want to marry? I know that you care a lot about him and he will love you for the rest of his life. At the same time if your not in love with him your not going to be happy. You will regret marrying him and end up hurting him in the process."

"I love Finn. He is a great guy and if Derek hadn't run out on me I would be with him. He did run out on me though. He threw our love away and now it's time to forget the past. It's time to move on with my life. I love Finn" she had to keep telling herself of her love for Finn.

"The past defines who we are. Forgetting the past will not make you stop loving Derek."

"I have to go" she stood up to leave.

Owen jumped off the bench. "Christina doesn't want you to give Derek another chance. I'm sure the rest of your friends feel the same way. It doesn't matter how they feel. You are the one that needs to decide who you are in love with."

Meredith turned to leave. "Derek will never change. I could never trust him to not run out on me again. I love Finn and will marry him." she walked away. Knowing that she had to keep her distance from Derek.

Owen shook his head as she walked away.

Owen walked up to Christina at the nurses station.

"Seriously you are going to let her marry Finn. Your not going to talk to her? Try to help her make the right decision?" he asked.

"Marrying Finn is the right decision. Can we please stop talking about this? If Meredith was having doubts she would talk to me" Christina signed off on the chart. She turned to look at Owen.

"She wouldn't talk to you. Knowing how you felt about Derek."

"I would be the first person she came to"

"What would you tell her?"

"That Finn would never hurt her"

"Exactly"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You wouldn't listen to her. Instead you would persuade her to marry the man she didn't love"

"She agreed to marry Finn. She had no doubts until Derek showed his pretty little face"

"So you think she is having doubts?"

"No"

"You just admitted as much"

"I did not"

"Christina you know her. You know she is having doubts."

"I am not listening. She is fine and will be happy with Finn" Christina stormed off down the hall.

Owen stood watching Christina walk away. He was once again left with the feeling that maybe he would be better off keeping his nose out of Meredith's business. Even if he believed that Meredith was making a grave mistake.

George walked up to the nurses station. He was surprised to see Owen standing around in a daze. Owen Hunt had helped him become the surgeon that he was today.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"O'Malley" Owen laughed. He realized that George would be the best person to tell his troubles to. "We need to talk"

"Why?" George figured he did something wrong.

"It's about Meredith"

"You don't have feelings for her do you? I mean there is no way that Meredith would hurt Christina like that"

"No O'Malley it's not about how I feel for Meredith. It's about the feelings that Derek and Meredith share for one another" he laughed.

"Oh"

"You don't have a comment?"

"It's just that Derek really hurt Meredith. Plus she's getting married to Finn. He is a great guy who really loves her"

"What if she doesn't love him?"

"Did she say that?"

"I found her outside having a panic attack. She is lost and needs one of her friends to talk with her. If you guys don't talk to her she is going to make the biggest mistake of her life."

"You keep saying that it's a mistake. You didn't see Meredith after Derek broke her. She was at the bar every night. Slept with different men and in the morning she would cry. Cry for that piece of scum that is now trying to play mind games with her head. No I am sorry Owen this time it's best if he stays away from Meredith"

"George if someone told you to stay away from Callie would you do it?"

"No" George answered and walked away.

Owen knew the one person who would help Meredith. The only one of her friends that may still believe that Derek was the man that Meredith was in love with.

* * *

Alex climbed into the elevator. He looked at Derek and wished that the doors hadn't closed. Derek Shepherd was the one man who could cause Alex to lose his job. He could never respect a man that caused Meredith so much pain. He still remembered pulling her out of the bathtub.

"Hey" Derek smiled.

Alex clenched his fists. Trying to remain calm.

"Why are you here?"

"I work here"

"No you work in New York. That is where you belong. Not here in Seattle."

"Listen Alex I am still in love with her"

"The hell you are. You do not belong here. You claim that you love her. I say it's a pile of lies. What happened did the women in New York realize what an ass hole you are?"

"I deserved that"

"No you deserve worse than that. You have no clue what you caused. You didn't stick around to see what you did to her. You didn't have to carry her home from the bar. You didn't listen to her cry for hours over you. You didn't have to beg her to get dressed everyday. She almost lost her spot in the program. All of this you caused and then you walked away."

"I know that I hurt her"

"No I hurt women. You destroyed every ounce of her spirit. Still to this day that woman is not the same. You think that since she is getting married that she is all healed. Sorry about your luck she will never heal from the destruction that you caused. Now you want her back. It's not going to happen." Alex yelled.

"I just want another chance with her"

Alex grabbed a hold of Derek collar and threw him against the wall. "Listen to me. Stay the hell away from her do you understand me? If I catch her crying I will come after you" Alex released Derek.

Derek waisted no time drawing back his arm. He flung and hit Alex in the face.

"I am not giving up on her" he yelled as the elevator opened and he stepped off.

A/N: Okay so I don't know how I feel about this chapter. As always read and review....


	9. wedding gifts

Meredith woke Wednesday morning not wanting to climb out of bed. She was lucky to have the day off. A day where she wouldn't have to hide from Derek. Yesterday was a day of pure hell. Every time she turned a corner he was there with that look in his eyes. The look that she fell in love with. She wanted to run into his arms. She had to remind herself of the man in New York. The man that was waiting to marry her.

She kept telling herself that she only had to make it through the week. Then Finn would be home and she would continue with the wedding plans. The wedding that now seemed to be to far away. Once she was married to Finn the nightmare with Derek would be over. She could move on with her life knowing that he would pack up and leave. The thought of Derek leaving caused her to panic. She didn't know why that thought would cause such a state of panic.

Mark walked into the hospital. He realized that the place hadn't changed much in the time he was away. Once Derek left Seattle and he realized that everyone lay blame with his friend. He took off back to New York. He tried to talk Derek into going home to Meredith. Derek wouldn't budge insisting that she had only changed her mind because he left. Mark knew that Derek was making one of the biggest mistakes of his life. Though he knew that it was Derek's decision and once Derek had his mind set there was no changing the outcome.

Now was the time to step in and help his buddy reclaim the woman that he loved. The only woman that could ever hold Derek's heart. Mark didn't believe in love and all of the crazy emotions that came along with that love. No matter, he was a friend and with friendship came loyalty. He smiled as he knocked on Derek's door.

"Come in" Derek yelled. He looked up and was happy to see his friend walk through the door.

"Hey I thought you could use some help. Meredith could never refuse the charm in these eyes" Mark laughed.

Derek stood up off of his chair. "There was a time she wouldn't refuse these eyes as well" Derek frowned.

"Where is she?" Mark asked.

"She has the day off"

"Okay well I will talk to you later" Mark walked to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To help you win back the love of your life" Mark laughed.

"Seriously it's not going to happen. She's not the woman that we remember. I destroyed her"

"Well it's a good thing that you came to fix it. Now like I said I'll see you later" Mark opened the door.

"She's not going to be happy to see you"

"That's what you think"

Meredith climbed out of bed and walked downstairs. She was thankful everyone was at work. Knowing that if Izzy or Alex were here they would try to cheer her up.

Once in the kitchen she picked up the phone to call Finn. She needed to hear his voice to erase the thoughts of Derek that were rushing threw her head.

"Hey" she smiled when he picked up the phone.

"How's New York?" she asked wishing that she was there with him.

"Busy"

"I miss you" she sighed.

"Is everything okay?" Finn asked. He could hear the sound of distress in her voice.

"Yes" she lied. She wanted to wait until he came home to tell him about Derek.

"Are you sure?" he asked again.

"Wishing you were here with me. So are you ready to become my husband?" she asked.

"Meredith Grey I am counting the days. I love you and will see you soon"

"Love you too" she smiled as she hung up the phone. Talking to Finn helped ease her mind. It was time to put all thoughts of Derek Shepherd in the back of her mind.

Mark walked up to the house he at one time came to love. Derek and Meredith often invited him over for dinner when he couldn't find a date. Of course it wasn't often that he would go without a date. He was the lady's man. Women often fell at his feet and he wouldn't complain over that.

Mark softly knocked on the door. All the way over he tried to think of the right words to say to her. It wasn't going to be easy and he knew that she wasn't going to be willing to discuss her relationship with Finn or Derek.

Meredith stood at the door. She debated for a moment whether or not to answer. Half afraid to find Derek once again at her door. She slowly opened the door and found herself surprised to see the man in front of her.

"Mark" she smiled walking out on the porch.

Mark took her into his arms. "I have missed you kid" he swung her around.

Meredith regained her composure when Mark put her down.

"What are you doing here?" she had an idea.

"I brought you a wedding gift" he pulled out the tequila.

"You brought me tequila? That's the best wedding gift" she laughed.

"No one can drink it like you. I looked all over New York for a woman who could drink it like you. Sorry to tell you but your one of a kind" he laughed. "So are you going to invite me in?" he asked.

"On one condition"

"What's that?"

"No talking about Derek" she knew that was why he was here.

"Deal" he lied.

Meredith held the door as he walked into the house.

They walked into the living room together. Mark was surprised to see all of the pictures of Meredith and Finn. Meredith wasn't one to hang pictures. She often thought that it was a waist of time.

"So is this the great catch?" he asked pointing to the man in the picture.

"That's him" she smiled as she looked at the picture.

"Way to go kid" he smiled.

Meredith didn't believe that he was here to talk about her wedding. She decided it was best to play along for now.

"I'll grab a couple glasses" she walked into the kitchen.

Mark grabbed his cell when it started to ring.

"Hey"

"I'm here now. I'll call you when I leave" he hung up the phone. There was no doubt that Derek was pacing in his office. He laughed at the image that played in his head.

"What are you laughing at?" Meredith walked into the living room.

"I thought you didn't like hanging pictures?" he asked changing the subject.

"I've changed"

"Would that be for the man that you are marrying?" Mark always asked the tough questions.

"Actually it was because of the man who broke my heart" she sat down on the couch.

Mark walked over and took a seat beside her. He poured them a glass of tequila.

Meredith took the drink. Waisting no time emptying the glass.

"That's my girl" Mark teased.

"So how's New York?"

"Let's just say the ladies have me begging for more" he joked.

"When are you going to settle down"

Mark thought about her question. There was no time like the present to bring Derek into the conversation. "When you marry Derek" he watched her face to see her reaction.

"I guess you will never settle down" she handed him her glass to fill again.

"You say that now"

"Remember the rule"

"Okay I am sorry" he knew it was to early to talk about Derek.

"Tell me about this guy you are marrying"

"I met Finn after I started to get my life back together. He was perfect never pushing me into a relationship. We started going out to dinner. Three months later we finally had our first official date. Mark it was hard to let someone in. After Derek left I thought that my life was over. I didn't want to get out of bed. Then one day I woke up and knew it was time to move on."

"Derek never moved on Meredith"

"Yes he did"

"No he didn't"

"The day he left me and moved to New York. That was the day he moved on. He never looked back"

"He's here now"

"Yeah two years after leaving me. He waited till I was getting married to return. Do you realize how messed up that is. I called him everyday after he left. Begging him to come home to me. He didn't even call me back. It's like he gave up on me. All because I didn't want to marry him."

"Look at you now"

"What do you mean?"

"Your getting married"

Meredith swirled the drink in her hand. She understood the meaning of Mark's words. He was trying to figure out why she said yes to Finn.

"I hesitated for one night when Derek asked me to marry him. I went to work the next morning and realized it was a mistake. I realized that I wanted to become his wife. He was gone when I returned."

Meredith realized that Mark had once again caused her to think of her life with Derek. "I told you no talking about Derek"

"Sorry"

"Why are you here Mark?"

"I missed you"

"Why are you here?" she asked once again. She knew that it had something to do with Derek.


	10. what hurt the most

**a/n: sorry that this chapter took forever. I wrote it five different times and still couldn't get the pieces to fit just right. So I guess this is will have to do. Okay so I have a couple ideas that our surfing around in my head for the next three chapters. Also I know that Christina is going to cause some trouble. Anyways read and review.**

Meredith stood waiting for Mark to answer her question. He looked at her then all of a sudden a smile creped onto his face.

"What?" she asked.

"I came to ask a question. Looking at you now I realize that I already know the answer." he lifted the glass to his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" she couldn't control the anger that was building inside of her. He was playing games and she was not in the mood for another game.

"Calm down Grey" he teased.

"I will not calm down. Not until you tell me what you are talking about" she yelled a little to loud.

Mark sat back down on the couch. He was pleased that he was able to pull out such an emotion in her. He knew that it was the only way to get her to admit to the truth. The truth to the one question that he came to ask. "I wanted to ask if you were truly over Derek. I thought that if you were I could get him to go home. You know before he wrecked your life any further."

"So are you taking him home?" she asked.

"I'm sorry that's no longer an option."

"What?" she yelled again.

"I know that you still love him. Any fool could see the love that you feel for that man. Don't get me wrong I know he hurt you beyond repair. At the same time if I dragged him home away from you. It would be the second biggest mistake that I every made. No I think that I will be staying in Seattle. Help my best friend reclaim the love of his life."

"Mark Sloan do you not realize that I am getting married?" she asked.

"It's not going to happen. You would never marry that pansy ass. Not when you love Derek. You know that he is the only man that can make you happy."

"Finn is not a pansy" she yelled.

"So your not denying the love you feel for Derek?" he was shocked. He thought he would have to fight her over that one.

"Why deny it any longer. Of course I love Derek. He was the first man that I ever loved. It's not so easy to stop loving him. That does not mean that I am going to stop this wedding. Finn loves me and I will not destroy him. You see I know how that feels. I know what it's like to wake up everyday heartbroken. I know what kind of life he would suffer at my hands. That is not something that I could do to him."

"That's funny" he laughed.

"What?" she asked.

"It's funny that your reason to get married is to avoid causing him pain. Not once did you admit to loving that man. Instead you claim that it would cause him pain. You realize Meredith that most brides marry for love."

"Yeah well most brides didn't have to live with a broken heart" she turned away.

"I know he hurt you. I realize that it's not going to be easy to learn to trust in his love again. I also know that if you walk away from the love that you two share you will be just like Derek. Trading in your love to make someone else happy. Giving up your life so that you don't end up causing someone pain."

"Is that what Derek thinks? He truly believes that he helped me?" she was the one laughing now.

"Yes"

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard" she laughed.

"I'm not going to go into detail. I will leave that for him. Meredith you have to talk to him. Give him the chance to explain the reasons for his departure. If your not able to forgive him at least let him explain."

Meredith thought over Mark's words. She didn't know if she could talk to Derek. "I don't know"

"What do you have to lose?"

"Everything" she whispered.

* * *

Across town Christina sat in her living room. She heard that Mark was back in town. She knew that it could only cause trouble for Meredith. Mark would ride in on that white horse and try to convince Meredith to stop the wedding. Owen's words kept running through her mind. She knew that he was right that Meredith didn't love Finn the way she loved Derek. It was hard to let Meredith down when she needed her the most. At the same time she knew that if she didn't do something that her friend would get hurt once again. She cursed the name Shepherd as she picked up her cell. Why did he have to hurt her person. Why did she have to be the bad guy now. She already knew the answer before she dialed the number. She had to save Meredith from the pain that Derek would cause her if she cancelled the wedding.

* * *

Owen walked up to Izzy at the hospital. He knew that if anyone could help it would be Izzy.

"Hey"

"Owen" she smiled. She usually didn't talk to the man. He was a lot like Christina cold and frigid. Though at this moment looking at him she could see the warmth in her eyes.

"Can we talk?" he asked.

"I have to drop this chart off at the nurses station" she was alarmed by the sound of his voice. Her first thought was of Christina. Could something have happened to her friend.

"I'll walk with you" he followed her to the nurses station.

Izzy dropped off the chart and turned around to face Owen.

"I'm all yours" she laughed.

"Let's talk over there" he pointed to the chairs next to the window.

They walked over and sat down.

"Is something wrong with Christina?" Izzy couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh no"

"Good" she felt relieved.

"Actually I wanted to talk with you about Meredith"

"Meredith?" Izzy was confused. She hoped that he wasn't having feelings for Meredith. That wouldn't go over well with Christina.

"Look I know that I am over stepping my boundaries. Though for the life of me I don't understand how all of you could claim to care about her"

Izzy looked at him. "Excuse me?" she spoke a little to loud.

"I'm sorry forgive me. That's not exactly what I meant to say. Look, I didn't know Meredith when she was with Derek. I didn't see the way that they interacted. Though I have noticed them the last couple days. In this short time I can see the love that she feels for that man. I have tried to talk with Christina about this matter. Of course she doesn't want to budge. She keeps saying that Meredith is in love with Finn. You and I both know that it's not true. You have to help Meredith. She needs one of her friends to tell her that it's okay to be with the man that she loves. Izzy I know that you believe in true love and soul mates."

Izzy tried to take in everything that he was saying. Though when it came to Derek Shepherd she couldn't exactly be on his side. Not when she could still see the pain that he inflicted on her friend.

"I don't know"

"Of course you do. Do what is best for your friend. If you think that Finn is best for her. Well, tell me so that I can finally put the matter behind me."

Izzy couldn't tell him that. She knew that Derek was the only man for Meredith. "What am I supposed to do?" she asked.

"Talk to Meredith"

"Tell her what exactly"

"That she needs to take the time to make sure that she wants to marry Finn. She needs to make sure that he is the man that will make her happy. Izzy if she realizes that you are behind her she will give it some honest thought."

Izzy knew that he was right. Meredith didn't want to marry Finn. She has only wanted one man. "I'll do it" she smiled.

Owen released the breath that he held in. "Thank you Owen"

"One question though"

"Yes"

"Why does this mean so much to you?"  
"Christina and Meredith are best friends. If she didn't hate Derek with a passion. She would be the one to stop the wedding. Since she hates Derek she will not get involved. If I don't step in and help Christina will end up hating herself in the long run"

"Your right" she said.

"Of course I am. Izzy your pretty much on your own. No one else liked my idea"

"It's okay"

"Well I have to get go. Let me know if I can help"

"Trust me I will need your help" Izzy would have to rely on his help.

A/N: Next chapter Meredith and Derek finally sit down and talk. McDreamy may be able to save the day!!!!!!


	11. here comes goodbye

**Rascal Flatts- What hurts the most**

**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out**

**I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

It was a rainy Thursday afternoon and Meredith was driving toward familiar territory. Still to this day she could find her way in the dark. It was a drive she often took when she was needing to be close to him. To feel something connected to him. This drive would end unlike the other times that she had come out here while he was away. This time she would come face to face with him.

She didn't tell a soul that she was going to see him. Hoping that no one would find out. If her friends found out that she was going to see him they would no doubt be upset.

She pulled into his driveway and jumped out before she had a chance to change her mind.

It was time to put the past behind her. The only way for that to happen was if she finally put the closure on the once promising relationship.

This would be the last time she would listen to him. After today she would move on with her future. Marry the man that loved her with his whole heart.

She gently knocked on the door.

She stood back waiting for him to answer.

Derek opened the door. He expected to see Mark standing there with a case of beer. He was taken back when he laid his eyes on her face. She was so beautiful standing there the rain pouring down over her head.

"Come inside" he held open the door.

"I'm fine right here" she couldn't let herself get carried away. Being alone with Derek Shepherd wasn't a risk she was willing to take.

Derek grabbed his jacket off the couch and walked outside.

He wrapped the jacket around her shoulders. He understood when she flinched at his touch.

"I'm glad you came" he smiled.

"I don't know why I came here" she looked at him.

"Meredith I wish I could turn back time. I wish that I never left you alone with a broken heart. I was selfish for leaving."

"It was the hardest thing that I ever faced. My heart was broken and I was barely breathing." she looked into his eyes and could see the pain.

"I wish that I could make that up to you. Give me another chance Meredith. Don't marry that man give us a chance first" he begged.

"You are the only man that I have ever truly loved. You are the only man who understands me. It's hard to breath when I am not with you."

Derek was taken back by her words. He never guessed in a million years that she would bare her soul to him. He could tell from the look in her eye that it surprised her as well.

"I have never stopped loving you. You are the only woman for me Meredith Grey." he inched closer to her. Closing the gap between them. Hoping the whole time she wouldn't pull away. That she would want to stand close to him.

Meredith blinked back the tears that were hiding in the back of her eyes. She knew that she had to finish this talk with him. The talk she was dreading knowing that in the end it would cause him pain. That was the problem right now in her life. She was stuck between two men. Afraid of causing either of them pain. "I wish you would have come back before now. Before I promised my future to another man."

"It doesn't matter Meredith. I am here now."

Meredith laughed. "It does matter. I could never just walk away from a man who has done nothing wrong."

"Yes you can Meredith. We belong together"

"I know" she knew that it was true.

"What does all of this mean Mer? You love me and believe that we should be together. I want to jump for joy and swing you around this porch. Instead I am standing here waiting for the other shoe to fall."

"It means that I will have to learn to live without you once again. That for the rest of my life when I think about love it will be your face that I see."

"No it doesn't have to be that way" he reached and pulled her into his arms. This was where she belonged. No one else deserved to have the life with her that he was destined to have.

"Yes it does Derek" she cried as she buried her face into his arms. She felt safe for the first time in years. Being right where she belonged.

"He will understand. Of that I am certain"

"Would you?"

Derek knew that answer. He didn't understand why it took her this long to admit to the truth.

"I didn't think so. Go back to New York. Find someone to make you happy."

"That's not going to happen. Not when I know how you feel for me. I will be here waiting for you to come to your senses. You and Me that's all that matters"

Meredith couldn't take the pain that was forming in her heart. It was tearing her to the core. She was the one who would have to walk away this time. Leaving him here alone and no doubt in pain. The alternative was to hurt another man. A man who didn't deserve to live in pain either. "I have to go" she pulled herself from his arms.

Derek watched as she climbed off the porch. "Meredith" he ran over to her.

Meredith turned around.

"I love you" he whispered.

Meredith smiled. "I love you too"

"Then stay with me. We can both go to New York."

"I wish that I could stay. I need time to figure this out. I still don't know if I can trust you. I need time"

Derek could handle time. That would mean she wasn't giving up yet. That she wasn't ready to walk down the aisle with Finn. "I will be waiting."

She smiled as she walked away. Though the tears were forming in her eyes. She knew that there was no way out of this mess. Not without leaving someone broken.

**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken**

**What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do, oh  
Oh yeah**

**What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(To say)  
And watchin' you walk away**

**And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do**

**Not seein' that lovin' you  
That's what I was trying to do, ooo**


	12. last chance

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the character's

Meredith walked into the kitchen. She wanted a drink of tequila to erase all the thoughts that were running through her head.

"Hey" Izzy sat at the table.

Meredith jumped when she heard Izzy's voice. "I didn't think you were here" she smiled.

"Finn has called several times." she could tell from the sound of his voice he wasn't happy.

"I should call him" Meredith walked over to the phone.

"Wait could we talk first" Izzy pulled out the chair.

Meredith noticed the envelopes that were lying in front of Izzy.

"What is that?" she asked.

Izzy continued to stare at Meredith. "We'll get to that"

"Okay" Meredith didn't have time for this nonsense. She needed to call Finn.

"Meredith we have been through some tough times together. I know that you don't feel comfortable sharing your feelings with me. I get that and totally understand. The only problem is that Christina is totally ignoring her job. Her job as your friend is to support you and your decisions. That is why I have to make sure that you want to go through with this wedding. I want to make sure that you are totally in love with Finn. I don't want you to say that he loves you. Or that he makes you happy. I want to know if you are totally in love with him. If your not in love with him tell me. If you have any doubts you can talk to me. I understand if you are secretly wishing that you were about to marry Derek." Izzy reached for Meredith's hand. She figured Meredith would pull away. When she looked at her friend she noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

"I thought it would be okay to marry Finn. I thought he wasn't the man of my dreams but he would make me happy. Now all I think about is Derek. I don't want to hurt Finn at the same time it wouldn't be fair to continue living this lie. What should I do?" she cried.

"Oh Meredith" Izzy wrapped her arms around Meredith's shoulders.

"I have tried to ignore my feelings. The minute I look into Derek's eyes I lose all since of right and wrong. I want to run into his arms and forget the promises that I made."

"Listen to me Meredith. You can not stop your heart from loving that man. It doesn't work that way. If Derek is the man that you are in love with. Well, I say forget the mistakes that were made. Run into his open arms and don't look back."

"What about Finn? I am getting married"

Izzy picked up the envelopes that were sitting on the table. "I didn't mail out the invitations. I tried several different times to drop them in the mail. I knew that Finn was not the man that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with. It's not to late Meredith to cancel the wedding."

Meredith looked at the invitations. "Oh my"

"What do you want?" Izzy asked.

"I..." Meredith couldn't answer the question. She was interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

She jumped off the chair. "Hello"

"Where have you been all evening?" Finn asked.

"I had a few errands to run" she lied. She felt like hitting herself for the lies.

"Did any of those errands include Derek Shepherd?" he yelled.

Meredith was taken back by his knowledge. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to deny that he's in town. I heard he came to stop our wedding. I need to know that you told him to leave."

"I did tell him to leave." she wasn't lying.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Finn could tell she was hesitant to answer the question. " Wait don't answer that question. I am catching the next flight out of New York. We can talk when I get home." he hung up the phone.

Meredith stood looking at the phone. Finn was on his way home. She shook her head knowing that it was time to make a decision. A decision that could possibly change her life.

"Mer are you okay?" Izzy stood up.

"I don't know" she cried.

"What do you want me to do?" she asked holding the invitations.

"I need to talk with Finn before I can decide"

"Take your time Meredith. You shouldn't rush into this unless you are certain that he is the one. The one you will love forever."

Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes. "I need some sleep"

"If you need anything yell"

"Okay"

Meredith walked upstairs. She wanted to forget about Derek and Finn.

She threw herself down on the bed. Her phone started to ring as she looked down she recognized the number.

"Hello" she whispered.

"Are you okay?" Derek could tell that she was crying.

"I'm fine"

"No your not"

"Okay fine I'm not okay. You have managed to turn my life upside down once again. Are you happy with your self?" she cried.

"If it means your not going through with the wedding. I am delighted"

"Thanks a lot"

"Meredith I want you to be happy. If I was convinced that you were in love with this man. I would leave and never look back. That's all I want is for you to be happy." he was being honest. Her happiness was the only thing that mattered.

"What if I go through with the wedding?" she asked.

"I will not let you marry that man. He is not the man for you."

"I suppose your the only man for me?" she asked.

"Yes" he laughed.

"Goodnight Derek" she shut the phone.

He was right of course. He was the only man that she could ever love.


	13. two out of three

Meredith jumped when she felt a hand on her face.

"Hey" Finn whispered. He liked to watch her sleep. It wasn't peaceful but definitely beautiful.

"When did you get home?" she asked.

"A little while ago" he didn't want to wake her. He was afraid it would be the last time he would be with her. He thought about her the whole flight. Knowing that she would pick Derek. He wasn't a fool he always knew where her heart belonged. If anyone was the victim in this situation it was definitely Meredith.

Especially when he knew all along where her heart belonged. He always feared that one day Derek Shepherd would come back to town. He knew that he would come back. What man could walk away from a woman like that.

Finn pushed the hair back that had fallen on her eyes. "You looked so peaceful"

"Sure" she laughed.

"I haven't seen you sleep so soundly before."

Meredith looked into his eyes. For the first time she could see the pain buried deep into his eyes. She realized that he knew what was coming. That he could tell from the sound of her voice last night that she wasn't ready to move forward. That her feelings for Derek still ran strong. Though she could ignore the feelings they would never go away. Eventually it would only cause Finn heartache.

Finn ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't ready to ask her the question. The question that would change his life. That would leave him without the love of his life. How could he ask her knowing the outcome. On the plane he realized that he could fight for her. He could stand up to Derek and possibly come out on top. The problem with fighting for her was that it would leave him in worse pain. He needed to pull off the band-aid. He didn't need anesthesia what he needed was courage to let go. "Let Go" he whispered to himself.

"What?" Meredith heard him say something. She just didn't know what he said.

"I could never compete with him." he started to laugh. "I realized that the first day that we met. He was embedded into your heart. I was just lucky enough to hold on for long enough. Long enough to feel happy to be with you. I was selfish for holding on so long. I should have let you go long ago." he rubbed her arm. Feeling the softness of her skin under his hand. Knowing that it was the last time he would be able to feel that feeling.

"It's not a competition. I care about you and I have always wanted to be in your life." she cried. She didn't know that it would be so hard to let go of him.

"You just don't love me?" he asked the hardest question.

"I do love you. It's just not the kind of love you deserve"

"The kind of love you feel for him?" he asked unable to say the name.

"I tried so hard to ignore the feelings that I feel for him. I swear I didn't fall into his arms."

"The heart wants what it wants"

"I wish that I could listen to my brain instead"

"I am the smart choice. Just not the one that your in love with!" he exclaimed.

"I wish I could change for you. Wish that I could stop what's going on here."

Finn ran his fingers over her face. "I wouldn't want you to change. You are so perfect Meredith. Never feel guilty for wanting to be happy."

"Please don't be nice. I can't take the way you look at me. I am breaking up with you and you still have a smile on your face. What kind of person does that?" she cried.

"The kind of person who wants to be happy. The kind of person who wants the person that she is breaking up with to be happy. It wouldn't have worked out in the end. You would eventually hate being with someone that you didn't love. I wouldn't have left on my own. Not when I love you so much."

"I hope you find someone who loves you. Someone who really makes you happy."

"If he hurts you I will kill him" he wouldn't stand by and watch him hurt her. This time he would destroy Derek before he hurt her again.

"I haven't decided if I want to be with him yet" she didn't know if she could trust Derek.

"Follow your heart Meredith"

"I will miss you" she looked down at her hand.

Finn watched her pull off the ring. The ring he never expected her to take off. He could feel the tears burn the back of his eyes. He looked away to collect his thoughts. Also to keep the tears at bay.

Meredith put the ring in his hand. "I hope you find someone who deserves to wear this"

"You deserve to keep it." he put the ring back into her hand. He softly kissed her lips. "I will always love you. If you ever need me please call me" he smiled placing another kiss on her head.

"Bye" he smiled as he walked out of her room.

Christina walked up to the front door.

"Where are you going?" she asked Finn.

"The best man won" he laughed.

"She broke up with you?" Christina was furious. How could Meredith be so stupid.

"It's for the best. She is in love with Derek"

"You are giving up? That man destroyed her"

"That man is the love of her life"

"No your wrong. He has totally connived her into believing that she made a mistake. Played with her emotions while you were away. Go back up there and remind her how he broke her heart."

"Win her like that? I don't think so. No I think it's time for me to let go. Maybe you should let go"

"I will not let her fall back into his arms. Not when he nearly destroyed her"

"You don't get it do you? She is in love with him. He is the reason that her heart beats"

"No that would be science"

"The way you and Owen feel for each other. You would think that it would show you what love is all about. What is wrong with you?"

"Derek Shepherd is my problem. I let him hurt her the first time. I will be damned if I let it happen again."

"When it comes to love there is no stopping it. Imagine your life without Owen" Finn shook his head and walked away.

"She will not go back to him" Christina yelled.

She looked up at the house. She couldn't talk to Meredith now. Not when she was so pissed off at her person. She could wait until work. That would give her a chance to cool off.


	14. anger

Christina finished up her surgery. She knew that now she could talk some since into Meredith. Now that she had blew off some steam from earlier. She tried to think of the right words that would help Meredith to remember all the pain Derek had caused in the past. That was the problem words were not her strong point. She was better at the yelling. Though she knew that yelling would only cause Meredith to run faster into Derek's arms. That was what she wanted to keep from happening. No she would have to go about it in a different way. Maybe Alex could help her find the right words.

She was about to go and find Meredith when she noticed Derek standing against the nurses station. With that smug look on his face.

She waisted no time walking up to him.

"I hope your happy Dr. Shepherd" she yelled waisting no time getting to the point.

"Excuse me Dr. Yang" Derek was taken back for a moment. He knew that Christina's anger had something to do with Meredith.

"You fool" she yelled once again.

"Why don't you try using your words" Derek laughed.

"You can stand there all smug like you won. Well, by the time I am done with you. You will be wishing that she didn't cancel her wedding" Christina continued yelling. She figured it was a good time to get the anger out of her voice.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb. You know damn well she broke it off with Finn"

The lights went on in Derek's head. He smiled and grabbed a hold of Christina. He couldn't help but to swing her around. "Thank God"

"Put me down" Christina yelled as her feet hit the floor.

"I knew that our love would win in the end. I have to find her." he started to walk away.

"Wait I am not done" Christina yelled after him. It was to late Derek sprinted down the hall.

"Damn him" she yelled. She had to find Meredith before Derek.

Derek knocked on Meredith's office. After a couple minutes he realized that she wasn't in. He ran back down the hall hoping to find her in the cafeteria.

It only took a minute for his feet to get him to the cafeteria. He ran in like the room was on fire.

"Mark have you seen Meredith?" Derek asked a little out of breath.

"Not today. What's going on?"

"She broke off the engagement" he shouted. He looked around and noticed everyone staring in his direction.

"Seriously?" Mark laughed. He knew that she wouldn't go through with the wedding. Not when her heart belonged to his best friend.

"Yes" Derek couldn't erase the smile from his face.

"Go find her" Mark said.

"Talk to you later" Derek yelled running to catch up with Izzy.

"Hey" Derek yelled at Izzy.

Izzy turned around. "Hey"

"Have you seen Meredith?"

"Not since this morning. She broke off her engagement. Actually I think that it was a mutual agreement"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know"

"If you see her tell her to find me" he yelled as he took off down the hall.

Christina sat at the lunch table.

"Hey" Izzy sat down still smiling from seeing Derek. She shouldn't be happy for the man. Not after the way he treated Meredith.

"Have you seen Mer?" Christina asked.

"Not since this morning" Izzy felt like a broken record.

"You mean since she made the biggest mistake of her life?"

Owen sat down at the table. "Who made a mistake?"

"Meredith" Christina yelled.

"It's not a mistake Christina. She is in love with Derek. You either need to support her or end up losing your best friend"

"Do you not remember what he did to her?" Christina yelled.

"I remember what happened. She loves him though. We don't get to decide who we fall in love with."

"She was getting married to a wonderful man"

"No she wasn't. Not when she didn't love him. Not the way you are supposed to love the man that you will spend the rest of your life with."

"You did this" Christina accused Izzy.

Owen interrupted the fight. "Actually I did this" he yelled at Christina.

"What?" she looked at Owen.

"That's right Christina. I did this because you wouldn't be the kind of friend I know your capable of. You know just like everyone else that Meredith is head over heels in love with Derek. Yet you are to afraid to admit to it. Well one of us had to talk some since into her. You will thank me someday."

Christina was shocked. She couldn't believe that Owen had betrayed her like this. "I have nothing to say to you" she grabbed her tray and walked away.

Izzy looked at Owen. "You are the man"

"What?" he asked.

"You didn't have to stick up for me. I was the one to convince her to take a look at her life"

"After I told you to"

"Still you are going to pay for that. She may never talk to you again"

"Oh she'll be okay. I understand that she is concerned for Meredith. Right now she isn't able to see the truth. She will eventually realize that Derek and Meredith belong together."

"It was hard for me at first. I really wanted to punch him. If he hurts her this time I will forget all the reasons that I decided to give him a second chance. I will personally hold him down while Christina tears him a new one." she laughed

"I think that Derek has learned his lesson. He wouldn't hurt her again." Owen laughed.


	15. you saved me

**A/N: Okay so I know that this update took a long time. I am truly sorry for the delay. I have been so busy with all kinds of nonsense that I didn't have time to write. When I tried to sit down and write I wasn't able to get it right. So finally here is the update. I hope you all enjoy this. I don't know if it's one of the best chapters but I can happily say that it's all about Derek and Meredith. They finally have their reunion. So as always read and review. I will try to have the next update up tomorrow. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's or the characters....**

* * *

Meredith slowly walked into the hospital. She didn't want to come to work today. Her friends would call her a coward. They would say that she needed to "bite the bullet" so to speak.

This time she had no friends to tell her troubles to. For the one exception of Izzy no one would want to listen to the reason she broke off her engagement.

She didn't know the exact reason for her sudden change of plans. Though she knew her heart wanted to be with the one man who not long ago broke her dreams.

Derek was the only reason she couldn't go through with the wedding.

If he hadn't come back she would have continued to live the lie. The lie that caused her to say "yes" to a man she never loved. Sure she was attracted to Finn. She knew that he would love her forever. That his love would never shatter. It wasn't fair to him though.

Now she was left with a choice. A choice to remain alone or follow her heart. It wasn't an easy decision to make. Not when she was terrified that Derek would once again hurt her.

It was a pain that she wouldn't recover from this time.

She couldn't put herself in the position again until she was certain he was here to stay.

How could she be certain that he wouldn't run away again.

She walked up to the elevator. She realized when she climbed out of bed this morning that the gossip of Seattle Grace would be flying high. Once again she would be the subject of all the tongues.

Nurse Debbie loved to gossip about her.

She never understood why someone liked spreading such vicious and cruel rumors about a fellow co-worker.

Meredith pushed the button that would take her to the surgical wing. No she wasn't ready to face the music.

She wished that she could turn the clock back a couple hours. Wished that she had a chance to talk to her friends. To let them know the reason for her change of heart. Unfortunately it was to late to have that talk with them.

She looked up as the elevator came to a stop. "Keep your head held high" she whispered to herself. The elevator doors slowly opened as she took a deep breath in. This was the moment that she had dreaded all morning. The moment the elevators would open and all the faces would be pointed in her direction.

"Will you page Dr. Grey again?" Derek asked Olivia.

"I'll try" Olivia realized that Derek wanted answers. Like everyone else in the hospital he heard the news of Meredith and her fiancée.

"Thanks" Derek looked away from Olivia. He stood waiting for Olivia to page Meredith. His eyes landed on the elevator as Meredith stepped off.

"She's here" he whispered as he walked over to the elevator.

Derek walked up to Meredith. "We should talk" he took a hold of her arm.

Meredith let Derek lead her towards his office. She looked around and noticed everyone watching them. She didn't want to pull away from him. "Okay" she whispered.

Derek opened the door to his office.

Meredith walked in and sat down on his couch.

"Why did you break it off with Finn?" he waisted no time asking her the question that had been on his mind all day.

"I'm not ready to get married. You of all people should have realized that." she was afraid to tell him the real reason. Afraid to put her heart on the line once again.

"That's the only reason?" he asked. He knew she was lying.

"Yes" she lied.

"Come on Mer"

"What do you want from me Derek?" she asked.

"I want the truth"

"The truth?"

"Yes Meredith the truth"

Meredith jumped off the couch and walked over to look out the window. She didn't know what to say to the man that she loved with her whole heart. She was so afraid of being hurt that she couldn't tell him the truth. Though she wanted to scream it from the roof tops. She was in love with Derek Shepherd. He stole her heart the first time that they met. Now she was to afraid to admit the truth. "You know the truth Derek."

Derek walked over to the window. He gently touched her arm and spun her around to look at him. For the first time he noticed the tears falling from her eyes.

He wiped the tears away with his hand. "I don't want to make you cry" he never wanted her to cry over him again. He wanted to stop her pain to love her for the rest of her life.

"We have both made some pretty big mistakes. I don't know if we can do this to one another again. We could end up destroying each other." she cried.

Derek shook his head. He would never cause her pain. He learned his lesson the hard way. He almost lost her to a man who didn't deserve her. No he wouldn't mess up if she gave him another chance. "No we can make it work"

"How can we make it work Derek?"

"With love"

"It's not enough"

"That's where your wrong. Love is always enough"

"I used to think so. When you left I thought our love would bring you back."

Derek flinched at her words. "Our love did bring me back"

"No you came back to stop my wedding"

"I came back to stop you from making a mistake. I knew that you could never love him the way you love me. I also knew that he could never love you the way I love you"

"Derek I so want to believe what you are saying. Do you realize that I almost killed myself over you? Our love is poison don't you see?"

"Our love is not poison Meredith. We messed up that's what happens with love. There is always a mess up the first time around. You learn from the mistakes and then start over again. We deserve a do over."

"A do over?" she laughed.

"Yes a chance to wipe the slate clean. We owe it to ourselves to give our love a second chance. Most people dream of experiencing the kind of love we share. They go through their whole lives never experiencing that heart pounding love. We are special Meredith we found that love. Don't let your fear stand in the way of our happiness"

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will work"

"What if it doesn't?"

Derek took a hold of her hand. "We are destined for greatness Meredith. Together we can conquer every mountain."

Meredith looked down at her feet. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She wanted to jump into his arms and forget all the doubts running through her head. Unfortunately those doubts were keeping her on the ground.

Derek took his fingers and lifted her chin. "I love you Meredith. I have loved you since the first moment that we met. I was a fool for walking away. This fool is standing in front of you now begging for another chance. I will fall to my knees if it will help persuade you that I will not hurt you this time. This time I swear to love you forever. I am nothing without you in my life."

"Derek" she whispered his name.

Meredith continued to look into his eyes. "Your the reason"

"The reason?" he asked.

"The reason that I canceled the wedding."

"I am?"

Meredith let out a sigh. "I couldn't marry Finn. Not when my heart belongs to you. I have always loved you. When you left I became this person you would have never recognized. When I met Finn I realized you were never coming home to me. So eventually I moved on with him. He asked me to marry him and though I knew that I could never love him I had to say yes. I didn't want to lose him the way I lost you. I relied on his friendship to get me through the days without you. If I lost him I was afraid that I would fall back into that depression. So I said yes. When you came back I knew that I couldn't marry him. I am still in love with you Derek."

Derek let out the breath that he had been holding. Realizing that he had waited a long time to hear those words. The words that he knew would melt his heart in two. "Oh Meredith" he pulled her into his arms. "I am so in love with you" he held onto her afraid that if he let go she would run away. Though he knew that he was the one who had run away from the only thing that had ever made him truly happy.

"Derek we have to take things slow. I know that we have been through a lot and that we belong together. Still if we take this step it's our last chance to make it work."

"We can take baby steps" he would do whatever it took to keep her in his life.

"I have to warn you Christina may not welcome you with open arms"

"I have already noticed that. Hey I understand though she is only looking out for you."

"Let's leave that where it belongs."

"In the past" he finished her sentence.

Meredith felt his arms tighten around her. She didn't want to let go of him.

"You have to promise never to leave. If there is a problem you have to talk to me. We can work it out if not then we can say our good byes. Knowing that we gave it all the we had."

"There will be no goodbyes Meredith. I can not breath without you in my life. I realized that your my rock the only thing that keeps me on the ground. Without you in my life I would fall."

"These words that we are saying they are nice."

"I hear a but in your statement"

"But we have to prove it to one another. We have to prove our love for each other"

"We can do this"

"Yes we can do this" she laughed.

Derek swung her around in circles. He was finally able to breath her in. It was the moment he had been dreaming of. The moment when his life would finally be complete. With Meredith Grey in his life there was nothing that could stop him. Not even Christina Yang would be able to split them up. No this was the future that he had wanted since the first time he met Meredith. "I love you" he smiled his best smile for her.

"I have to get to work" she said as he planted her feet on the ground.

"Dinner tonight?" he wanted their first date to start tonight.

"Yes"

"Meet me in the lobby at eight" he smiled.

"Okay" she laughed once again falling into his arms. For the first time in a long time she didn't have to put on a fake smile. She was finally happy and knew that this was where she belonged.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or the characters.......

It was time for Meredith to have her talk with Christina. She realized that it wasn't going to be the easiest step to take. It had to be done though. She had no regrets for the decision that she made this morning. Not after talking with Derek. She believed everything that he told her. They deserved to be happy together. She found Christina walking out of a patients room.

"Hey" she fell into step with her friend.

"It seems you've had a busy day" Christina huffed.

"I know that your not happy with me."

"Meredith I want you to be happy." Christina stopped walking and turned to her friend. She hated to be the one to bring her friend down.

"I could never be happy with Finn. Don't get me wrong he's a great guy. He's just not the guy for me. You are with the man that you love. I don't love Finn not the way I love Derek. The way that I have always loved Derek"

"Meredith I never doubted your love for Derek. Anyone can look at you and see the love that you feel for him. It's Derek that I doubt. He rides in here on his white horse like he is supposed to save you from some mistake. Well, I for one do not buy into his charade. Not when he is the one who almost destroyed you in the first place."

"Christina we all make mistakes"

"He didn't just make a mistake Meredith. You begged him to come home to you. Cried to his voice mail for months. Not once did he pick up the phone and return your calls. Not once did he call any of us to see if you were okay. He doesn't deserve a second chance"

"I think you are wrong. Derek loves me and I love him. That love is not something that you can just toss away."

"He did it once what's going to keep him from doing it to you again?" Christina let her voice get loud.

Meredith turned to find the nurses looking in their direction. "He will not hurt me again"

"I don't trust him"

"You don't have to trust him. I am the one who has to be willing to give him another chance. I am the one who is putting her heart on the line."

"You don't need my permission."

"No I don't need your permission. What I need is my person in my corner. I can not do this without you"

"I wish I could help you Meredith"

"Come on Christina"

"No"

"I have always helped you"

"Yes that's true. When I need a friend you are always there for me. That is why I can not be there for you now. Don't you see I am going to be there for you when he lets you down."

"He's not going to let me down"

"You say that now"

"So what does this mean?"

"It means that when he breaks your heart. And he will break your heart. I will be there to hold your hair back after you have finished the bottle of tequila"

"He's not going to hurt me this time. I guess that in time you will realize this"

"I guess so" Christina turned and walked away.

It hurt Meredith that her person would turn her back. Right when Meredith needed her the most. It didn't stop her from wanting to give Derek another chance. She needed to be happy and the only way that would happen is with Derek standing next to her.

"So are you going to tell me where you are taking me" Meredith asked sitting next to Derek in his car.

"You will see" he teased.

"I talked to Christina" Meredith wanted to be honest with Derek. It was a key to their relationship.

"So what did she have to say?" he could guess what she said.

"Basically she hates you. Hates the idea of me giving you a second chance." she looked at Derek to see his reaction.

"I figured as much" he laughed.

"She'll come around"

"She has every right to hate me Meredith. I will prove to everyone including you that I am here for the long run. I look forward to sharing a life with you" he stopped at the red light.

"I believe in us Derek" she had let the fears go today. She was walking into this relationship with both eyes open. She was aware of the past that nearly destroyed both of them.

"It's music to my ears to hear that" he smiled as the light turned green. He instantly pushed the gas as the tires ran through the water.

"So are you going to give me a hint?" she asked.

"It's a private party" he laughed.

"That's not a hint Derek Shepherd"

"Kind of" he teased again.

"I talked to Alex he's actually relieved that I canceled the wedding" she was baffled by Alex.

"Seriously?" Derek was a little reluctant to believe that.

"Yes"

"Why?" he asked.

"Evidently he knows that you are in love with me. He said that if you hurt me though he would destroy you"

"Meredith you do realize that most of your friends have made death threats against me" he laughed.

"I guess it will keep you on your toes." she teased.

"I guess" he pulled into the parking lot.

Meredith looked out over the water. "Our favorite spot" she always enjoyed watching the ferry's dock with him.

"Yes" he grabbed the blanket and bottle of champagne from the back of his car.

"This was a great idea"

"I wanted our first date to be special" he knew that she loved this spot.

"It's special just being with you"

"I feel the same way" he climbed out of the car. He walked over and opened her door.

Meredith climbed out of the car and took a hold of his hand. She let him lead her down the hill. He placed the blanket on the ground and helped her sit down.

"It's so peaceful"

"I was thinking that we should take some time off of work" he wanted to take her away for the weekend. Some where they could be alone all weekend.

"Where would we go?" she asked.

"Some place warm"

"We should go somewhere cold"

"Why?"

"It would give us an excuse to stay in bed" she teased.

"Cold it is then" he liked the idea she was throwing around.

Derek pulled her into his arms. This was the best day he had in a long time. Just sitting next to her with his arms around her. The smell of lavender in the air.

"Maine" she asked.

"Sounds great to me. I will look into it tomorrow"

"We may not survive the trip. I mean alone all weekend."

"We would survive. Doesn't mean we would ever want to come home"

"Let's do it then. Go away just the two of us for a whole weekend" she was excited about the idea.

"Okay" he would definitely plan all the details of their getaway.

She settled back into his arms. "How's your mom?"

"She wasn't that happy with me. Especially when she found out that I left you."

"Oh"

"She's happy that I came to win you back"

"Really?"

"She thought I was a fool for leaving in the first place"

"You were" she teased.

"I was a fool Meredith. I just think God you are willing to give me a second chance"

Meredith traced the outline of his hand. "I love you Derek"

"I am the luckiest man in Seattle"

"Yes you are" she teased.

They fell back into each other's arms as they looked up at the stars.  
Both secretly wishing that tonight would never end. Meredith didn't want to rush into their relationship. Yet at the same time she didn't want to leave either.

"Come home with me" Derek blurted out.

"This here what we shared tonight was special. It doesn't mean we have to rush though. If we are truly going to do this we have to take it slow. Also if we are going away together I think we should get separate rooms." Meredith secretly wanted to go home with him. She wanted to feel his arms around her all night. It would feel like old times with him.  
She was afraid that once they crossed that line everything would return to the way it was. She didn't want that this time she wanted it to be had to be since this was there last shot. The last chance to make their love blossom into forever. She smiled thinking she sounded like some hallmark greeting card.

"I understand what you are saying. I just wanted to have you in my arms all night."

"I want that as well Derek. Trust me one day we will get there. For tonight we should keep it simple"

"Are you serious about the separate bedrooms?"

"I think it will give us a chance to get to know each other once again"

Derek turned over and leaned over her. "I already know every curve to your body" he ran his fingers down her side.

Meredith could feel her heart beat accelerate. "slow" she laughed.

"It's worth the wait" he fell back on the blanket.

They laid in each other's arms for a couple hours. Finally Meredith stood up knowing that she had to go home before she lost all control and followed him home. It was a special night and she wanted to stick her ground. There was no way she could lose control.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the characters.

Owen climbed out of bed. He was sleeping soundly until he heard the commotion from the kitchen. He could hear the sound of the dishwasher humming in the background. He realized that Christina was actually cleaning the house. It was definitely not like his wife to clean. As far as he knew the two never belonged together. He could only imagine what sent her on this tale spin.

"Christina what are you doing?" he asked walking into the kitchen.

"This house is a mess. I don't think that Sharon is doing such a great job." she continued scrubbing out the refrigerator.

"Don't you think two weeks is long enough?" he asked.

Christina stood up from the floor. "What are you talking about?"

"You know what I am talking about. You haven't said two words to Meredith in two weeks. Derek told me that they are getting along. That their relationship is stronger than ever. Why don't you talk with her. Forget the hate that you feel for Derek." he walked over and placed his hands on her arms.

"I am not cleaning to forget Meredith. Your talking to Derek now?" she yelled.

"Look he's in need of friends. It's not like any of you give him the time of day" Owen happened to like the man. Not only as a colleague but also as a friend. He could see all four of them hanging out.

"He doesn't need you as his friend. He has Meredith." she spat.

"Just talk to her"

"No like I said before I do not support her decision"

"Maybe it's time to reevaluate the situation. You know dig deep into your self. Do it for your friendship with Meredith" he begged.

"Like I said Sharon is not doing her job. The dirt in this house is driving me mad. That is the only reason that I am cleaning. We pay a pretty nice sum to have a clean house." Christina rinsed out the rag she was using to clean the refrigerator.

"Christina you are so full of it. You do not like to clean. When we met you had clothes all over the place. You expect me to believe that all of a sudden you want a clean house? Sorry to tell you I am not buying it. Now you are either going to talk to your friend. Or you are going to drive us both crazy with this new found cleanliness." he chuckled.

Christina threw the rag at his face. "Fine live with the dirt. I am not talking to Meredith"

"Fine just so you know. Meredith and Derek are leaving this weekend"

That information caused Christina to stop and turn around. "Where are they going?"

"Maine"

"Why are they going to Maine?"

"A weekend getaway"

"Huh" she fumed as she walked away.

* * *

Christina walked up to the nurses station. She noticed Bailey and Meredith laughing. She couldn't imagine what they would be laughing over. She knew that Meredith wouldn't say two words to her. Not until she came around to the idea of her being with Derek. That was never going to happen. Not when she knew he was only going to hurt her once again.

"So your still not talking to her?" Bailey walked up beside Christina. She wished that Christina would change her mind. Find it in herself to finally forgive Derek. Meredith needed her person on her side. This stubborn side of Christina was seriously getting old.

"I have nothing to say. Besides she's not talking to me either. She acts like I don't exist."

"Maybe if someone would support her once in awhile. I try not to get involved." Bailey was lying of course. She had tried hard to get Meredith to talk to Christina. Trying to get the two to budge was like trying to move a mountain.

"I only support educated decisions. The decision she made was plain stupidity."

"All I am saying is that she is smiling. Not a fake smile either. A real honest smile."

"A smile for now. Derek Shepherd is good at keeping her happy at first. Give it another couple weeks that smile will be faded. The only thing you will see our the tears in its place"

"What if your wrong. It's worth losing your best friend? The friend who helped you and Owen?"

"I'm not wrong"

"Of course your not wrong. Christina maybe you should consider for one simple moment that not everyone is perfect. That maybe Derek made a mistake and he realized that he couldn't live without Meredith. That maybe he came back here not to ruin her life but to complete her life. Have you ever stopped to think of that?"

"If that's true if all he did was make one small mistake. Why did it take him almost two years to come home? Why would he wait until you called to tell him that she was getting married?" Christina yelled.

"Maybe he didn't realize it until I called him."

"Whatever" Christina yelled as she walked away.

Miranda watched as she walked away. "Damn fool" she shook her head.

* * *

"Guess what I am thinking?" Meredith walked up behind Derek. She leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"That you wish it was Friday" he laughed turning around taking her into his arms.

"How did you guess?" she laughed.

"I was thinking the exact thought" he was excited to take her away. He realized that he never took her away before. Not for a romantic weekend getaway. Sure she went along with him to see his mother. That trip definitely did not count. Considering the whole time they were surrounded by his family and friends. This time they would be alone. A chance to spend time with each other.

Meredith laughed as she relaxed into his arms. "We should have left today"

"I could always change the reservations" he would love to leave today.

"I have two surgeries" she grumbled.

"So what have you been up to today?" he asked kissing the tip of her nose.

"Miranda wants me to talk with Christina."

"Owen said he found her cleaning the house this morning" Derek knew that Christina was losing it now. That was not Christina's favorite activity.

"Your kidding?" she could not see Christina actually cleaning anything.

"No"

Meredith wanted to talk to her friend. It just wasn't going to happen. Not until she finally excepted Derek as part of her life. She was happy and thought for sure that Christina would eventually come around. Now she was beginning to think it was never going to happen.

"Meredith maybe you should just talk to her. I mean she doesn't have to except me. I understand why she has the issues that she has with me."

"No I will not talk to her. If I can forgive you for the pain you caused. Well she can too." Meredith was standing her ground.

"You are her best friend Meredith. She cares what happens to you."

"If she cared so much she would stand beside me. No she wants everything to be her way."

"Okay" he didn't want to fight with her. He was going to talk to Owen. Maybe they could find a way to bring the two friends together again.

"I have to get go."

"Have dinner with me tonight" he said.

"Okay"

"Meet me in the lobby" he kissed her before she ran off.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thanks for all of the awesome reviews. It makes writing enjoyable. As always read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's anatomy or the characters.

* * *

Meredith sat next to Derek in the rented car. She was feeling a little nervous having to spend the whole weekend with this man.

The man that she was no doubt in love with.

To her it was the weekend that would prove if they belonged together.

Unfortunately she was afraid that she would ruin everything.

That somehow she was meant to be alone.

The idea of being alone didn't bother her. The idea of not being able to spend the rest of her life with Derek was a whole different story.

She looked out the window at all the snow laying on the ground.

It was such a beautiful scene she could see herself laying in that snow with Derek next to her.

They wouldn't be cold with all the heat the two shared when they were together.

Meredith tried to call Christina before she left the house.

Owen answered saying that she wasn't home. She was called out for an emergency.

It wasn't a lie Owen wouldn't lie to Meredith. Not when he was hoping the two would make up.

Meredith wanted to talk to Christina. She wanted some advice on how to take this weekend.

Though she asked Derek to get separate rooms. She was wishing now she could spend the whole weekend in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek looked over at her.

Meredith pulled herself closer to Derek. "Christina"

"You didn't get a hold of her?" he asked.

"No" she frowned.

"We are almost there. I booked us a joining room at this quaint bread and breakfast." he was excited to spend the weekend with her.

"Oh" she smiled.

"Meredith are you sure about this weekend?" he was afraid that she was backing out.

"Derek I have no doubts about this weekend" she was only afraid she would mess it all up.

"Good" he smiled.

Meredith looked out the window once again.

Derek parked outside of the bread and breakfast. He looked over to find Meredith asleep.

He smiled at the soft rise and fall of her chest. She looked peaceful.

He hoped that he could make this trip special for her. That after this weekend she would be reassured of their love.

That this time he was going to move mountains to make her happy.

"Mer" he whispered her name as he pulled her hair away from her eyes.

"Are we there?" Meredith asked sitting up. She didn't mean to fall asleep. It was just so peaceful in the car.

"Yes" Derek laughed.

Meredith looked at the cute little house sitting in front of them. It was nestled back against the entrance to the woods.

It reminded her of a little cottage.

Derek climbed out of the car and walked over to help her out.

"It feels great to be able to stretch these legs" Meredith smiled.

Derek walked back to get the luggage from the trunk.

They both grabbed a couple bags and headed into the house.

* * *

"Welcome to my home" an older lady smiled as the couple walked into the house.

"Hello" Derek smiled putting his arm around Meredith.

"You two must be the Shepherds. I am Charlotte Johnson and it's a pleasure to meet you" she smiled.

Meredith looked at Derek. Waiting for him to correct the lady on her statement.

When he just looked and smiled at Meredith she knew he wasn't correcting anyone.

"You have a beautiful home" Derek smiled looking back at Meredith.

He didn't want to correct Charlotte on their relationship. He wanted Meredith to have his name.

Wanted her to share his life with him.

"Let me take you to your room. I gave you two the honeymoon sweet. Your friend Christina Yang called and she said you two needed something special for the weekend"

Meredith's eyes popped open at her statement. She had to be mistaken.

Christina would never call and say such a thing. Not when she couldn't stand Derek.

"Christina Yang called?" Derek asked confused.

"About an hour ago" the lady said starting the climb up the stairs.

Derek and Meredith followed her up the stairs. Neither saying a word simply trying to figure why Christina called.

Charlotte opened the door to the honeymoon sweet. Meredith and Derek walked into the room.

It was a beautiful room with a great view of the light house and sea.

"Wow" Meredith whispered as she walked into the bathroom. She looked at the huge hot tub.

She could see the two of them sharing that.

"Lunch will be ready in an hour" Charlotte smiled as she closed the door behind her.

"So thanks to Christina we get to share the bed" Derek smiled sitting down on the king size bed.

"Yeah" Meredith smiled feeling nervous once again.

Derek sensed her feelings and walked over wrapping his arms around her. "We can change rooms"

Meredith shook her head. "No this is okay"

"Not if you are going to be uncomfortable"

"Derek I am never uncomfortable with you. I am just nervous."

"Why?" he asked.

"This is our first time alone for a whole weekend. Do you realize that over all the time we dated before we were never alone. Not for a whole weekend. You may leave here this weekend realizing that you don't love me" she admitted to the fear that had played in her mind.

"Are you kidding? Meredith Grey I love you with my whole heart. You are the reason that I am able to breath. Without you there would be no reason for me"

"I love you too" she smiled as he leaned over and took a hold of her mouth.

It was a soft and gentle kiss. A kiss that felt like it could last forever.

When Derek pulled away from the kiss he left Meredith with a big smile on her face.

He knew she would enjoy the two days that he planned out.

Though he would like to spend the whole time in the room he wanted to show Meredith that he was dedicated to making her happy.

He wanted to do everything they never had a chance to do in the past.

This was his second chance at happiness and he would not mess up this time.

Meredith felt the vibration of her phone. She was surprised to see that it was Christina.

"Hold on" she told Derek as she walked into the bathroom to take the call.

"Hello" she answered.

"So how is the room?" Christina asked.

"It's terrific"

"Owen told me that you called this morning. I convinced him to tell me where you two were staying. Listen Meredith I was wrong to push you away. Like everyone else I knew how you truly felt about Derek. Though he hurt you in the past I should have listened and acted like a friend. Instead I tried to push you into a marriage that would have ended in disaster. I want you to be happy and if that means it's with Derek. Well, be happy. Enjoy your weekend."

"Christina thank you"

"It's the least I can do. Especially after the way I acted"

"Hey your my person. Thanks for looking out for me"

"Just have some great sex"

"Okay"

"By the way try not to break the bed" Christina laughed.

"Thanks" Meredith smiled. She felt relieved to have her person back in her life.

Though she knew that Christina would never let her down.

She just needed time to realize that Derek was the only man that could ever make her happy.

Meredith hung up the phone and walked out of the bathroom.

"Everything okay?"

"It is now" Meredith smiled as she walked over and embraced him.

"What's that for?" Derek asked still holding on to her.

"For being you"

"I have a surprise for you"

"What?" Meredith asked.

"Get changed and I'll be back in a couple minutes"

"What are you planning?"

"I told you it's a surprise" Derek laughed as he walked to the door.

"You know I hate surprises"

"You'll like this one" he opened the door.

"I doubt that"

"Yes you will. By the way dress warm"

"Why?"

"Trust me" he smiled walking out of the room.

Meredith smiled as she opened up her suitcase. She was afraid to find out what Derek had in store for her.

She pulled out her blue jeans and grabbed the white sweater from her bag.

She was about to put her suitcase away when she noticed a scarf in her bag with a note attached.

She pulled it out and opened the note.

_Dear Meredith,_

_You are going to need this tonight._

_Derek asked me to make you this just for tonight._

_So go out and have a good night. _

_Don't forget to bundle up._

_Love Izzy_

Meredith laughed at the note.

"What do you have planned?" she laughed out loud.


End file.
